To Be A Mother
by Eminnis
Summary: I'm seventeen I can't raise a baby." I half-yelled' Max is pregnant. Fang doesn't know. Max flees, desperate for some time away from Fang. Angel, Nudge, and Ari leave with Max. Two years later, Fang shows up again. Adopted from QueenVamp
1. Pregnant!

**So hi! I'm Eminnis, and I have adopted QueenVamp's story: To Be A Mother (obviously) If you've read my work before, then you'll be familiar with my writing style and I will tell you know that the first five chapters or so will not sound like me. The First five chapters will be QueenVamp's work, only with me editing it and other various things. When we move into chapters beyond five, you'll recognize me again. To those who are new to reading my style of writing, I hope you like it. I also hope you all will be happy with where I take the story. I will do my best. Here we go!**

**Chapter One: Pregnant!**

Max's POV

I walked out of the hospital, head high. As soon as I was in the parking lot I took off my jacket and tighted it around my waist and unfolded my wings and took to the air.

I didn't care who saw me. I flew to the roof of the hospital and saw Angel and Nudge waiting for me.

_What is it?_

She asked. I put up a finger, telling her to wait a minute and flew as high as I could as fast as I could. Once I was hidden by the clouds, I screamed.

An ear numbing, blood curtailing, scream. Letting all my anger out of my body.

Who was a angry at?

Fang! Nothing new.

And the stupid baby inside me.

Yeah, you read right. No need to get our eyes checked.

I, Maximum Ride, was pregnant with a devil spawn.

I descended from the sky and slowly landed on the roof. I fell to my knees and tried to yank my hair out.

"Darn it!" I snarled.

Nudge patted my shoulder and moved my hair out of my face. "Max, Max what did they say?"

Normally I don't cry, but this was an acception.

Hot tears rolled down my face and I started to choke on my words. "I...-hic-....gnant....-hic-..... life....."

"You're pregnant and it's going to ruin your life?" Nudge guessed. And she wasn't even the mind reader.

"You...-hic-...so well." Okay, that was a little emotional.

"Yes I do." Nudge hugged me and Angel joined our odd embrace.

"What are you going to do Max?" Angel asked. I wiped the last tear off my cheek and looked at her.

"I don't know. Adoption? Abortion?"

"NO!" Angel and Nudge yelled at the same time. I looked at them.

"I'm seventeen I can't raise a baby." I half-yelled.

"But Max the baby might have wings!" Angel said. As always making me see the bigger picture.

"Yeah, and I read or saw in a movie that babies have fingernails!" Nudge pretended to claw something.

My eyes went the size of dinner plates. "F-fingernails?" She nodded. "Well that makes me feel sooooooo much better! What if it claws me?"

"It won't." Angel said. I glared at her. Her face softened. "He or she loves you Max. Your giving he or she life." Angel loved everything, that's why she wasn't calling it, IT, but he or she.

I didn't really care.

"Angel, what will Fang think? He's not exactly the fatherly type."

"Well.....you'll think of something, you're the smartest person I know." Oh great! Bambi eyes and compliments.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But DO NOT tell Fang." I warned. They nodded and we flew home.

We were staying in a new place. My "dad" was paying for it. It was the whole top floor of a very high class apartment building.

We all had our own rooms. Iggy had the room nearest to the kitchen and had a lock on all cooking supplies so I could do no damage.

As we walked in we saw the guys sitting on the couch waiting for us. Fang bit his bottom lip.

"Max what'd the doctor say?" He asked.

"Max is...." I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I hate doctors. I'm going to sue one just for the he-!" I started to exclaim but Angel cut me off.

"Language." Angel rebuked. I looked at her.

_The baby can hear you._

"That's weird." I released Nudge as she rubbed her bruised cheek. I stalked off to my room and Fang fallowed.

"Max what's up?" He asked.

I got to the door of my room and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" I snapped, slamming the door in his face and locking it.

This is not my day!

"Iggy get the lock kit." Fang called.

I opened my window and stepped out. It was chilly, so I grabbed a sweater and some money.

I needed to get away for a while.

* * *

**So what do you all think? I hope you don't find the differance too major. Just altered a couple things here and there. Please let me know in a review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	2. What Are Brothers For?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. (stands for entire story)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What Are Brothers For? (Formally : We meet Ari and the great escape starts)**

**Max's POV**

As I sat on a bench in the park, I watched couples with baby strollers walk by. One lady stopped. I looked up at her, her face full of pity.

"There's a homeless shelter down the street, sweetheart." She informed me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm aware. But I'm not homeless. I live in the same building you do, so you can just get out of my face now." Her nose turned up and she flipped her blond hair and walked away.

"What a-," I started, but I was cut off as my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller ID.

Ari.

Ari was my half-brother. We were both used for different experiments when we were at the School. He was turned into an Eraser, a werewolf type thing that was made to chase us down. And I was turned into a bird-kid, a freak with wings made for no apparent reason.

Ari may look like an adult, but he was younger. No I mean it, a lot younger. Nine years old.

I flipped the phone open and smiled.

"Hey, Ari what's up?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Whoa! What's up with you?"

I started to sweat. Somehow he knew something was wrong.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Usually you're like, 'Why are you wasting my minutes, scum bag!?'" Ari mimicked a witch's voice.

"Okay....What the heck do you want Ari?!" I snapped.

"Well, Fang called. He said something was up and I said I'd call and try to drag the truth out of you. Well knowing you you probably wouldn't want to...." I cut him off.

"Ari...I'm pregnant." Ari went silent. I couldn't even hear him breath. "A-Ari?"

"Where are you?" I looked around.

"I think a park of some sort......I'm sitting on a bench, under a lamp."

"Oh, wait I see you." He hung up and I waited.

I hugged my knees closer to my chest and watched police do their rounds. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, and my head whipped around to see my brother.

"Ari....you-" I was cut off by a police officer.

"Ma'am is this guy bothering you?" I looked over to see a young looking cop. He stared at Ari, looking scared to death and ready to request back-up. A lot of back-up.

"No, he's my brother." He looked baffled and glanced between us. Seeing my blond hair and his wolfish blond hair, we looked nothing alike.

"Half-brother." Ari finished. "But we're close. We're together all the time." The young cop nodded and looked longingly at me before walking back.

I laughed. "Okay, what was that about?" He started to laugh too.

"The poor guy...actually thought he had a chance with you, oh that's rich." As he laughed I stood and started walking through the park. Like the dog he was, Ari fallowed.

"Well anyway, you scared me." I finished. He nodded.

"Sorry about that. I wouldn't want to scare the soon-to-be mommy." I glared at him and walked faster. "Sorry...again. Did you tell Fang?"

"No and its going to stay that way. Even if I have to hog-tie and gag Nudge." Ari never liked Nudge, she ran her mouth too much and Ari wasn't a good listener.

"I'll get the rope." Ari muttered. I laughed and smiled at him. My little brother was so cool. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I'm not telling Jeb, I'm telling ya that much. He'll tell his little Whitecoat buddies and they'll want to experiment on me and it."

"It?" Ari asked. I pointed to my stomach. "Oh. So you're going to keep it?"

"Where the hell would I get an abortion Ari?!" I snapped. Must be hormones or something. He put his hands up to reason with me as I wheeled around to face him.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't attack me. I'm nine years old. I haven't had the birds and bees talk with dad yet." I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"The man won't tell you anything. That's why I only talk to my mom about that stuff." I could see a rare light bulb go off in Ari's head.

"I got it! Go to Mom's house." I don't know why Ari called my birth mother 'mom', but I was cool with it.

"No!" I said. "I'm not going to mooch off her. I wasn't even going to tell her."

"Max! You. Need. Help." He said as coldly as me. "You need your mother and so does...it." He glanced down at the bump on my stomach. "Well go to Arizona and you explain everything. She'll want to help. You're her daughter, Max."

Those strong moving words...came from a nine year old.

I tapped on Nudge's window. The Nudge Channel: All Nudge all the time, was asleep.

I hovered right outside her window. Ari and I decided we needed to get to Arizona tonight; I just wanted to tell them I was leaving. Ari ran somewhere to steal food and money.

Although Jeb gave him those things....

Oh well he likes to do things the fun way.

_Angel! Wake up Nudge for me!_ I yelled in my head.

A few moments later Nudge's door opened and little Angel walked in. She hit Nudge with her stuffed bear and Nudge scrambled out of bed, her gaze landed on me. I waved and mouthed for her to open the window.

"Max? What are you doing out there?" Nudge asked sleepily.

"I'm leaving." I said. That woke the girl up.

"What? Why? Where?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to Arizona with Ari. I need...my mom's help, for this one." I put my hand over my stomach. Angel smiled.

_You love the baby now. Don't you Max?_

I nodded and Angel went back to her room. Nudge pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed a duffel bag, then started throwing in random clothing and books.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You think you're going to have all the fun?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah," Angel said. Pulling a second sweater over her head, as she walked back in. "It was getting to cozy here anyway."

"I can't let you do this!" I blocked the window.

"Max, we want to do this!" Nudge said. "Not 'cause your leader or anything, but 'cause you've been like or mother since we were little." Nudge forced herself out of the window and dropped before letting out her wings.

Angel looked back at the door.

"Iggy's coming!" She threw her bag at me and I caught it. She jumped out and I tossed the bag to her.

Iggy walked into the room. For a blind dude he can do a lot of things. He felt the draft and he knew Nudge wasn't in her room.

"Gazzy! Nudge and Angel are gone!" We quickly swooped down started towards the bank.

Ari was on the roof. Waving a small backpack full of money. I rolled my eyes and my little brother took to the air with the rest of us.

Did I mention Ari had patch on wings too? No? Just did.

* * *

**Hope you all liked! Please review**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	3. The Baby's Here!

**I'm so sorry about the long wait! I totally meant to get this out sooner! Hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Baby's Here!**

Gazzy's POV

"ANGEL!" I screamed out the window at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up you idiot, you'll wake the whole building!" Shouted our neighbor from downstairs.

"You shut up Gary! Get a life! Get a date! Get a job and stop mooching off people!" I yelled down at him.

"Gazzy, get your head in here or I'll shut the window on you." Fang threatened coldly.

This wasn't good. Max was gone, and so were Nudge and Angel. Fang was Max's second in command. And I think Ari had something to do with this, all equaling a very POed Fang.

"What do we do?" Iggy asked.

"Look for clues or something." Fang ordered.

"Angel told me she left a note, in her room." Iggy said. We all tried to get out the small door at the same time. Fang finally pushed past us and went into my sister's room.

There on her bed was a folded piece of notebook paper. Fang read it. Then he read it again, then again. I snatched it out of his hands and read it.

_To Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang,_

_Max would kill me if she knew I wrote this. But she wants to leave the flock. Ari is with us and we have all the money in the world. Please forget about us and that we even existed. Start your own lives. The rent and bills are paid._

_I have to go, Iggy you're just waking up._

_-Angel xoxoxoxox_

The letter fluttered to the floor and Iggy picked it up. He was able to see things against a white surface so he read the letter too.

We all stood there for what seemed like hours. Each moment my sister and the rest of my family flew farther away....

**Max's POV**

Ella had accepted me and my mom didn't disown me, so I'd say I was doing good.

It was eight months into my pregnancy and I couldn't be happier. Well except I'm fat and I curse Fang's name, all the time.

Ari was there for me every day and from what Nudge tells me, I'm meaner when hormones take over. Although I take it all out on Ari, he doesn't seem to mind.

I try to eat out a lot so I don't run my mom out of house and home. Ella is always going over names with me and we got into some heated arguments about it.

Ella wanted something cute. I wanted something she could live with.

Ari told us both to shut up and that he was watching TV.

Nudge, Angel, and Ella all share a room. With some money they bought bunk beds for Nudge and Angel and they're all like sisters. Ari vowed to my mother that he was fine in the garage and he bought himself a mattress and doesn't make a mess.

As I requested everyone is making themselves scarce. But as my mother told me, I would need to lean on her when the baby comes.

"Max, are you okay?" I looked at my mother. Her dark brown eyes were wide and worried.

I grabbed my huge stomach and try to breath. "Nah...No...."

"Is the baby coming?" My mom asked. I nodded and my mother's face got worse. "It's not time."

That's what I've been worrying about.

Ari appeared out of nowhere. "What? The baby's coming! What do we do? A hospital or home birth?"

"I....nah....home birth...I'm not going to have them ask question...I hate hospitals!"

(A few hours later.......)

I sat in the living room, proud. Holding my new baby girl.

Ari dragged his mattress in from the garage and I had her on it, so...yeah he'll have to buy a new one.

My mother wrapped her in a green blanket and the girls were all waiting upstairs to see the new member of the flock. My mother forced them to stay upstairs and Ari blocked the exits.

I have decided to name her Katherine. Everyone would call her Kat, like everyone would call me Max.

She had my hair, my nose, my mouth, and my right hook. But she had Fang's eyes. So dark they looked like they didn't have pupils. She has wings too. They had my pattern, but instead of brown, they're black. Fang black.

Although she came a month early she's healthy and beautiful.

"ZOMG!" Nudge squeaked, quietly. She held Kat in her arms, gently rocking her. "She looks just like you Max."

I nodded and watched carefully. I didn't like it when other people held her.

"She's so beautiful." Angel let Kat fist her finger. "And strong. Yup, she's you."

"I'm an aunt." Ella said softly.

After they finally gave me my baby back, I was so tired I didn't even care I was sleeping in the living room. I cradled Kat in my arms and we both feel asleep.

**One year later....**

Kat was flying with me today.

Well not really, but I was caring her in one of those baby papoose things and flying. She didn't fall asleep easily and flying calmed her down.

My mom didn't like the idea, but it was perfectly fine with me.

Angel and Nudge decided to enroll in school with Ella. Ari decided to leave after I got the hang of the mother thing. This wasn't his scene and I didn't want to hold him back.

Kat's shoulder length blond curls whipped around her face, I should have put them in a ponytail before we left. Her black eyes were wide, taking in the puffy white clouds and the light blue sky. Her wings had grown a bit. Two feet across.

"Ma...ma." Kat said. I stopped flying and just hovered.

"What...did you say?" I asked. "Say it again." I looked at my little daughter and waited. She smiled and her black eyes twinkled.

"Mama..." A huge grin spread across my face. I hugged her so hard and I cried.

"Oh! You can talk! You can talk!" I quickly zoomed home to show my mom. I saw a school bus down bellow. Nudge and Angel were looking out their windows at me.

I landed roughly in the high, fenced backyard. I started to pull in my wings as my mom ran outside.

"Max! What are you doing? You're going to hurt her!"

"Mom! She can talk...she said 'Mama!'" My mother looked surprised and looked down at her. Kat smiled up at mom and showed her newly grown teeth.

"G-grandma...ma." My mom winced, then took Kat's little fist in her hand.

"She said grandma." She said softly. I snorted.

"Yeah." I walked pasted her and to my room. My room had always been cut into two parts. My mom said it used to be two bedrooms, which her late husband, Ella's dad used as a work shop. So the extra room was Kat's.

I put her down in her sky blue crib and kissed her blond head. "I love you, Kat."

She smiled and dozed off. I grabbed the baby monitor off the shelf and hung it off my jeans, then went to retrieve the laundry from the basement.

I heard the phone ring and I heard my mother pick it up.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ari. How are you-...What? When? Okay I'll tell her." I heard the phone click off and my mother rushed downstairs.

"Mom what is it?" I asked. Her brown eyes were wide.

"Jeb, he said that the guys have been spotted near here."

"What?" I gasped in horror.


	4. He's Back!

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like the chapter! Thanks to my reviewers. Please review! SCHOOL'S OUT! I can write more! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: He's Back!**

**Max's POV**

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

Fang. Fang the father of my child was coming here? After all these years he decides to show his face?

Geez...When did I start sounding like a bitter house wife? Whatever.

"I'm leaving!" I announced and started upstairs. Mom followed, blabbing about my problems and how I couldn't avoid them.

"Max! Are you even listening?" I turned to her and smirked.

"Have you learned anything? After five years?" I turned and walked into my room and started packing Kat's baby bag. "I'm just going to hide out somewhere and you can call me when they leave. Tell Nudge and Angel I'll be back."

I picked the sleeping Kat out of her crib.

"Ahhhh!" She cried in annoyance.

"I know sweetie, I know but we have to go out for awhile." I smoothed her blond hair and handed her to my mom. "I'm going to get her bottle can you put her hair up?"

"I'm doing pigtails." Mom said reaching out for her. I rolled my eyes and descended the stairs.

I heard the door slam from the living room and checked the clock.

"Nudge? Angel? Why you home so early." All I heard was silence. I picked a donut up from the kitchen table and held onto it with my teeth and looked in the fridge.

I heard footsteps enter the kitchen and I searched further into the fridge.

"Should I make something or should we order out?" I asked.

"Max, we both know you can't cook." It wasn't Nudge or Angel. Out of shock I lifted my head, and then it collided with the the roof of the fridge.

"Ouch! Darn it!" I slowly looked up to see Fang. My jaw dropped and the donut fell to the floor with a detailed thud.

Nothing in particular was different about him. His hair was longer, but hey it always got long real fast.

Fang stood motionless and watched me carefully. His dark eyes quickly located my escape routes. The window. The door, behind me. And the door behind him. I took a quick step back and he stepped forward.

"Max." he said calmly. My eyes darted to the kitchen knives. "I just want to talk. We can talk."

"No. No we can't. Where's Gazzy and Iggy?" I realized they weren't here either.

"They went upstairs." With that I sprang forward, taking Fang and me to the ground. I landed on top of him. He locked me in a glare and grabbed my arms. I struggled against him and tried to get away.

If Gazzy and Iggy saw Kat they'd know she was mine they'd just know!

"Max!" He yelled. "Calm down! What's so important upstairs?" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Your daughter is up there!" I screamed into his face.

Fang went motionless. I pulled away from him and darted upstairs and down the hallway. Iggy and Gazzy where in the girls' room. I ran past them and into the room, closed the door, and locked it.

"Mom! Mom! Kat!" I looked around wildly. My mom opened the closet door across from me, carrying my baby and her baby bag. I quickly strapped on the baby papoose and my mom made random side comments.

"Max if he already knows then you should tell him....well that made no sense, but you know what I mean!" I grabbed Kat from my mother's hold just as someone banged on the door.

"Max! What's going on?" It was Fang.

I put Kat into the papoose and took the bag from my mom. I kissed her on the cheek and looked her squarely.

"Call me when they leave. Get rid of them." I said. I jumped out the window and into the sky.

I hovered over the house for a minute. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy filed into the yard. I did the soldier salute and flew away.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	5. Trapped At The Lab

**So this is the last chapter of QueenVamp's stuff. The next chapter(which, you'll be happy to hear, is already written) will be a combination of our writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Trapped At the Lab**

**Max's POV**

I dove from the sky, clutching Kat close to me. I could still hear the frantic yells of Fang as he followed me.

"Max!"

I ignored him and turned towards the woods. This was my home I knew it better than anyone. Kat clutched my shirt and her little wings started to flutter.

I smiled. She wanted to fly too. But she was still too young.

I dropped out of the sky and landed on the ground. I hid under a tree and watched the sky. I saw a blaze of black and knew Fang was gone. I sighed in relief. I sank to the forest floor and caught my breath.

"Jeez I thought we'd never lose him." I whispered, patting Kat's blond curls.

"Found you Maximum." I heard an icy voice. I whirled around and what I saw scared me.

Erasers. Tons of them.

I leaped from my seat on the ground and started to fly, but an Eraser grabbed my leg and threw me against a tree. I turned to take the impact on my back, to protect Kat, injuring my wings. I slowly sunk to the ground again.

Kat wailed and her small face turned red. I smoothed her hair and tried to shush her, glaring daggers at the werewolf type people as I did.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled. The leader smiled, a toothy grin.

"Well the Itex is running out of money and they need more experiments. So your father thought, 'Maybe we could have the baby birds the old fashion way'." The Eraser smiled hungrily.

I grasped Kat close to me.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

When I woke again I smelled chemicals. Strong and numbing to the senses.

I lifted my head and saw I was in a cage. A large metal one. I was lying on my belly and someone had taken my jacket and sweater, leaving me in a tank top and jeans and my shoes.

I shivered and lifted myself up from the cage floor. Bandages were wrapped around my arms, hiding the ugly cuts that Eraser made with his nails. Then I could feel the strength of my wings coming back. Then it struck me.

Kat.

Where was she?

"Katty?" I called out. I heard a small cry and I saw her, in a medium cage next to mine. Tears ran down her baby face and her hair was knotted. Her clothes had been taken also. She was now wearing a small hospital gown. I sighed knowing she was safe. "Kat." I reached between the bar and touched her precious face.

We were in a dark room surrounded by other cages, filled with numerous creatures. Some near dead and others already dead.

The door to the room opened and Jeb's form filled the doorway. He was being flanked by two other doctors and being asked questions. As he answered they scribbled down his answers.

"Max," He spoke harshly.

"Jeb." I seethed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about your baby. I'm your father for god's sakes!" He half yelled. I held Kat through the bars.

"And you wonder why? Look at where we are! I didn't want her to live like this!" I screamed.

Jeb sighed. "You're a seventeen year old girl. You cannot take care of a baby. That is why grandpa is taking over. We'll need to run a few tests." He snapped his fingers and a doctor moved towards Kat's cage. "We'll start with her flying abilities."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Days turned to weeks and Kat and I were still stuck in this horrid torture chamber of theirs.

Kat came back from her tests with bandages and tears. I'd held her through the bars and comforted her as much as I could. Jeb visited often and spoke to me about her progress. I'd tell him I didn't care and he'd shake his head then leave.

They refused to grasp that Kat was just a baby and couldn't fly yet. They'd presumed something was wrong with her and they talked about disposing of her. I'd beat them senseless and sent several of those doctors to the hospital.

Today we were both being tested. I sat in one chair as they poked at me with needles. I was strapped to the chair and sedated. Kat was being held by Jeb.

"Wahahahha! Mommy! Don't let them hurt me!" She cried.

Despite my lack of strength I tried to move. Jeb tried to comfort her but she continued to hit him. Hard. She broke Jeb's glasses and her wings fluttered again. This time she got out of Jeb's arms and got to me. She landed promptly in my lap and held my hand.

One of the doctors was ready to hit her when Jeb said. "That's enough, put them in back. In their cell."

The longer we stayed the better upgrade we got. We were given a cement cell with one bed and a small bathroom with a shower, a toilet and sink.

I held Kat close to me as I listened to the doctors talk.

"That experiment child is remarkable."

"She inherited her parents' stubbornness."

"She'll be hard to break."

I watched the three doctors walk past our cell and take a quick look at us.

"Mommy, they're mean to us. Why?" Kat asked.

"Because we have wings."

"You said that having wings makes us special." Kat cried. I nodded.

"It does but...these people don't like our kind of special." I said. Kat looked at the floor.

"I miss Aunt Ella, Angel, Nudge, and Grandma." She whispered. I nodded and held my daughter close.

"Me too, sweetie."

* * *

**I'll update soon!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	6. What The Heck?

**Alright! This is where my writing starts. This begins back when Fang first shows up and it's all of this in his point of view. The scenarios are the same, therefore any parts you recognize from last chapter are QueenVamp's. By the way, you'll see some things maybe a bit out of character for Fang and Max, but I believe in abstinence so that's what I'll be putting forth a bit in this chapter. Please review!**

**P.S. To someone's review, I'm not sure how old Kat is. I'm gonna guess around one and a half. She's all special though so she would be more intelligent. I think. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: What Now?**

**Fang's POV (When he first shows up)**

I walked into the unfamiliar kitchen in Max's mother's home.

"Should I make something or should we order out?" I heard Max ask.

"Max, we both know you can't cook." I commented, somewhat dryly. Max lifted her head from the refrigerator and succeeded in hitting the roof of it.

"Ouch! Darn it!" she exclaimed angrily, lifting her head out of the fridge and to my direction. Her jaw dropped and her eyes scanned over me.

I stood still and silent, watching Max's reaction carefully. My eyes flashed around the room and found all possible ways of escape.

Max took a step back and I moved forward.

"Max." I said calmly. I watched as her eyes darted to the kitchen knives.

"I just want to talk." I continued. "We can talk."

"No. No we can't. Where's Gazzy and Iggy?" Max contradicted.

"They went upstairs." I replied.

Without warning, Max sprang forward, tackling me to the ground with Max on top of me. I glared at her and snatched her arms in a firm hold. Max struggled fruitlessly.

For some reason fear flashed in Max's beautiful—though currently very cold—eyes.

"Max!" I yelled as her struggles redoubled. "Calm down! What's so important upstairs?"

"Your daughter is up there!" Max screamed at me.

I went motionless. Max yanked away from me and darted up the stairs. I barely noticed.

My…daughter? I had a daughter? What-when…how? What the heck?

My mind flashed back to the day Max had left. She had been unusually cold that day. Then I remembered that only a few months before we had…you know. It had been a mistake. We didn't mean to. Yes, we loved each other, but we had wanted to wait until we got married. One thing had just led to another and…well. But back to the present…

Oh my gosh! I was a father? Max _didn't tell me_?

I came back to my senses as I heard the door upstairs lock.

"Mom! Mom! Kat!" I heard Max yell. Kat? Was that the child's name? Was it a girl or a boy?

There was hurried conversation and I darted up the stairs. I came to the locked door and banged on it loudly.

"Max! What's going on?" I yelled.

More hushed conversation. Then the sound of the window opening. Without a second thought, I ran outside with Iggy and Gazzy hot on my heels.

Max was hovering over the house, looking down at us. I could vaguely see a baby papoose thingy strapped on her back. Max gave us the soldier salute and then flew away.

Without a second thought I spread my wings and leaped into the air after them. A small part of brain registered that I had thrown Gazzy and Iggy back when I took off, but I didn't care. Not right now I didn't. I had to catch Max before she ran away like she did last time. I can't lose her again!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Let me know in a review please!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	7. Author's Note! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**Oh my gosh everyone. I am so sorry! My computer got a huge virus, and I have no idea of all my stuff will still be alive after everything. I do know that I probably won't be able to be on my computer writing for about a week. I might have some items saved, and anything I do I promise I will update. The virus I have has completely shut down my computer. We tried running a scan and it shut down after a few seconds. In other words I'm sunk. I'll do my best.**

**Eminnis**


	8. Author's Note UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES READ!

**Alright everyone, good news and bad news! **

**Good News: I have got a computer. Had to get a new one.**

**Bad News: Some stories will be updated, some not.**

**If your story is in the following list, feel free to dance around and rejoice! LOL.**

Love Lost

The Prank War of the BAU

Shelter and Protect

To Be A Mother

**Those I am 99% sure will be updated within a week. Very soon for sure. If the story you read is not on this list, that means that sadly, I have zero inspiration for that story. I'd love some reviews of ideas. Hope to see you all within a week! Just now uploaded all my stuff again!**

**Eminnis**


	9. Where Is She?

**So finally! I am so sorry bout the lateness! We went camping and no internet or cell so...by the way, anyone who reads Love Lost, I don't think that'll be on by tonight. But I think it'll be up by tomorrow. I was busy (as per usual) and have it 1/2 finished. Well, let me know what you think!**

**EXTRA A/N: Okay so this is quite a while after my last post on this. I was reading through this chapter and realized I had some mistakes. I was really embarrassed. So I've edited this chapter and can say that I should have the next one up by Christmas.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Where Is She?**

**Fang's POV (picks up right after last chapter.)**

"Max! Max!" I called desperately. I saw a flash of blond and then Max disappeared. I paused for a moment.

"Max!" I yelled again.

I flew in the direction I'd seen the blond in and darted over the trees. I circled for several hours. I double checked all the areas. But no Max. Nothing.

I gave a growl of frustration and darted back to the house. The rest of the flock was waiting for me. The girls had got back by now and were happily visiting with Iggy and Gazzy. All four looked worried, but happy to be back together again. I landed in a rush of feathers, kicking up dirt.

"Fang!" Iggy called, running over to me. "Did you find Max?"

I shook my head, and then remembered he couldn't see that.

"No. Nothing. I thought I saw her once but she disappeared. I don't know where she is." I hung my head in defeat.

"I'm sure we'll find her, Fang." Gazzy tried to comfort me. Just then the door opened and Max's mom came out.

"You shouldn't be here. Max asked me to have you leave." She stated, slightly cold.

"I can't leave here…she'll come back eventually. I have to talk to her, Mrs. Martinez! I can't let her leave again…I love her…"

My voice broke at the end. I cursed silently. I hated being this weak in front of the flock! It was the emotionless façade I held that allowed me to be second in command with Max. I had to be strong, for everyone.

When the kids were upset I had to be there for them. When Max lost it at times I was there for them. I couldn't just leave, especially since I have a daughter now. Whether Max hated me right now or not, I had to be there for her.

Mrs. Martinez looked at me sadly. She seemed to ponder for a moment and then she sighed.

"Fine. Stay. But when Max gets back, if she asks you to leave, you must. Immediately."

I nodded vigorously. "Of course. I swear I will leave if she asks. But you have to give me a chance to talk to her. Please."

"No. you'll have to convince her to talk to you yourself. I won't make her."

I sighed but nodded. Mrs. Martinez regarded me for a second before turning and going back inside.

"Hiya, Fang!" Nudge greeted happily. She ran forward and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.

Angel ran up and hugged me too.

"She still loves you." She whispered. "She was afraid you wouldn't want the baby. I know she seemed like she didn't want it at first Nudge, but trust me, she really did."

Angel gazed at me reproachfully. "You should've gone after her that first night."

I lowered my head in shame. "I know."

"Why didn't you?"

I sighed. "I—I don't know. I was so shocked, she was so upset. She'd never given me such a cold shoulder before. I guess I didn't want to make her mad…"

Nudge sighed in exasperation.

"Haven't you ever seen those signs on the computer that have a list of what a boyfriend should do? You're on that dang laptop enough, you should have."

I shook my head.

She sighed again.

"Well, it says that if she runs away, go after her and pull her closer. She was asking you to come after her, Fang! Not verbally no, but it was obvious!" Nudge shook her head.

I sighed and looked away.

"Come on, guys." Iggy said. "Let's go inside."

The days passed. We had all fallen into a routine. Iggy would get up in the mornings, make breakfast, and start doing the laundry (he'd insisted. He was so weird. Mrs. Martinez said he didn't have to). Then he'd wake the rest of us up and we'd all eat breakfast. After that I would go out and spend a few hours looking for Max. The guys and girls would stay home and socialize.

I'd return with no luck, everyone would look on sympathetically, and we'd have lunch. Again courtesy of Iggy. I'd hang out with the flock for the afternoon, we'd have dinner, and the kids would go to bed (except Nudge. She was now allowed to stay up two hours later. My rules, not Max's), and Iggy and I would fly out to look for Max again.

My thought was she might be watching the house, waiting until we left. I figured if I could find her while she was sleeping I would have an easier time getting her to stop so I could talk to her.

This routine went on for a week. Then another. Then a few more days.

"Alright, that's it!" I burst out one morning, startling everyone there. "She wouldn't disappear for this long. She knows we would worry too much, and while she may not give a rat's behind about me, she'd still care about you. Something's happened."

The table was silent for a moment. Then Iggy spoke up.

"Fang's right. Max wouldn't leave for this long. Not without some sort of contact. She may be hardheaded, but she's not stupid or heartless. She'd know what this would be doing to the rest of us." He stated.

There was silence for another minute. Then:

"Iggy's right. Max wouldn't do this to us. Something happened." Angel spoke quietly but everyone heard.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Gazzy demanded. "Let's find her!"

I nodded in agreement. "First though, let's make a phone call."

"To who?" Nudge asked.

"The man who started all of this." I replied, reaching for the phone.

* * *

**Oh! Ominous much? Let me know what you think! So I hope this one is better now that it's edited. Let me know!**

**Eminnis**


	10. Author's Note hopefully the last

Hi all! Yeah, I'm posting more author's notes than story..blech. I hate it. But I've just hit a total writer's block the past several months. I'm just now starting to get back into some of my stories. I honestly think I am this time.

But the big question is: Should I continue?

I know it's been ages. So is anyone even interested? Please PM me or review or something to let me know.

Thanks,

Eminnis


	11. Hope On the Horizon

**Happy Holidays everyone! Wow it's been forever! Here's a holiday gift for you!**

**So here's the deal. This chapter's pretty short but that's mainly because I'm not feeling it much. (That and the fact I'm trying to write for about nine stories at once. Hope to get them all by Christmas day.) Anyway. I've looked at all of my stories I've kept in first person and have realized that I struggle most with those. So my proposal is this. I completely re-do all the chapters using third person and will hopefully update faster, or I can keep it in first person. Either way, it's not guaranteed that the updates will be fast and furious. But I can safely say that it'll be faster with third person writing. Just let me know!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hope On The Horizon**

**Fang's POV**

The phone rang and rang. I waited patiently. Or at least that's how I appeared to be. Inside I was screaming with anxiety. I needed to find Max. I need this jerk to answer the dang phone!

The kitchen was silent. Nudge fiddled nervously with a piece of string. Angel was focusing on reading my thoughts. I shot her a glare and she backed off.

Iggy was silent but listening intently for the sound of someone picking up the phone. Gazzy was just as silent as Iggy but far more fidgety than Nudge.

The phone finally picked up.

"Hello, Jeb speaking."

"Jeb, this is Fang."

There was silence both in the kitchen and on Jeb's end of the line. After a long moment Jeb answered.

"Hello Fang. What can I do for you?" Jeb's voice was decidedly cooler.

I frowned but replied.

"You can help us. You've been apologizing for years now. Well you want to make it up to us? Here's your chance."

Another pause.

"Very well Fang. What do you need?"

"Max is missing. She and a little girl."

"That's terrible!"

I grimaced at the overly enthusiastic voice.

"Yes it is. We need your help to find her."

"Where did you last see her? And who is the child?"

I hesitated. How much did we actually want to tell Jeb?

"We need to show him we trust him." Angel remarked. I sighed and nodded.

"The child is Max's and mine."

All was quiet on the other end.

"That was…unexpected. I'll pull some strings, see what I can do. Anything you need or any new information; just let me know Fang."

"I will. Thank you Jeb."

"Anything for you, Max, and the flock Fang."

Jeb hung up the phone and I turned around with a sigh.

"So…what now?" Nudge asked tentatively.

"Well that's obvious! Now we go and kick some butt!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Just whose butt are we going to kick Gazzy? We don't know who did it yet!" Iggy pointed out.

Gazzy deflated at this. He sighed and turned to me. I gave a shrug and just nodded to Iggy. Iggy was better at figuring out what to do next. Once I knew what we were going to do, I could plan it out just fine. But when looking for major 'what next' decisions, it's better to ask our blind flock member.

"Alright Iggy. What are we gonna do?" Gazzy sighed as he asked.

"We wait. I know I know, it's not a very promising solution. But if we tire ourselves out flying everywhere in search of Max and are too tired to help if Jeb actually finds her, we're useless."

Gazzy frowned.

"Iggy has a point. We need to rest." I put in.

Though the other's looked displeased with the idea, they all slowly agreed.

I sighed. Until Jeb got back to us, the days would be long and tense for everyone.


End file.
